Harry Reads
by makeshiftcraftsman
Summary: What if Harry got a helping hand?
1. Chapter 1

That August morning was quiet while everyone in Little Whining slept except a young, black haired boy named Harry Potter. The previous day he had returned from Diagon Alley and this morning he woke early from excitement. School didn't start until September 1st but he couldn't keep his mind off the coming year where he would learn magic. Magic of all things.

He rolled out of bed to search for clean clothes amongst the mess of his new bedroom but was distracted by a pile of books on his nightstand. At the bookstore in Diagon Alley he had bought all his school books and eyed some books on curses eagerly but these didn't look like anything he had seen. They were mugglish in fact. The top book had a red dust cover and, he stared at this, his name. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and on down to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow. If Hogwarts was all a prank this would be worse. It couldn't all be a prank though. He had seen Diagon Alley with his own eyes. Did all Hogwarts students get books like these? Had an owl delivered them? Hedwig was sleeping comfortably on her stand and provided no answers.

He picked up the first book and opened the well-worn cover, letting his fingers linger on the bent spine noticing the small rip in the dust cover and eyeing the smudged finger prints around the edges. By the end of chapter two he was enthralled with the exact story of his life down to the spiders in the cupboard. He finished the first book that day and started the next.

Although receiving above average marks at school Harry had never considered himself a reader. Sitting down with a book was not his idea of fun. Nevertheless, five days later Harry put down Deathly Hallows and dropped his face to the pillow. He would see his school nearly destroyed and his father's friends dead. His godfather and favorite professor would die and, while sad, he wasn't sure what to feel. He hadn't known the men had existed until a few days ago. He would have friends though.

If this was a joke people would laugh at him so his best option was to ignore it. Pretend they didn't fool him. If it was some sort of magic (time travel perhaps). . . he wasn't sure what to do. His best option was to go to school and see just how real it was. The Dursleys' were studiously ignoring him now so he took the opportunity to go to Uncle Vernon's shed and find a piece of plywood. He measured the interior of the trunk and used a hand saw to cut a piece that fit inside as exactly as he could. The edge was wavy in parts but he kept some scrap pieces in case he learned to fix it with magic. The difference in wood was obvious but it was the best he could do. He nailed other pieces of scrap in each corner then lay the plywood carefully on top. His false bottom fit snuggly and there was room for the books underneath. Hopefully curious students wouldn't look for muggle hiding techniques. Not that he had a choice because he knew no magical methods.

Every night that summer he dreamed of a castle aflame and a green skull hovering over the Little Whining. He might, if this wasn't an elaborate prank, be able to save his friends.

In King's Cross he met the Weasleys' and the journey to Hogwarts was exactly as depicted in the book which strengthened his belief that it was all real. Even pranks couldn't go this far. He was sorted into Gryffindor and fell asleep quickly with the books safely hidden in his trunk.

Hushed voices rustled through the library as students studied, goofed off, flirted, and were quieted periodically by Madame Prince. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus huddled around a table working through transfiguration worksheets. All of Harry's foreknowledge didn't include homework. Based on the books he had to fight Death Eaters (he didn't particularly like that) and knew he must learn magic beyond what school taught. This resolve kept him working more than he perhaps would but not as much as he felt he should. Worrying about dying could only motivate him so long.

Lavender sat down at their table. "Have any of you done the potions essay yet? We're stuck."

"Why don't you ask Hermione? I bet she's done it already." Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she has but who wants to talk to her." Harry pulled back at her ugly tone.

Undecided if he should try to alter things this early. Nothing could go wrong by being friendly though. "She's not that bad Lavender. She just takes school seriously."

"Oooh somebody's got a cruuush" came the sing-song chant from the blonde. Harry blushed but managed to deny and insist Hermione was only taking school seriously. This resulted only in his friends laughing at him. Discouraged he got up and approached Hermione. "Umm Hermione? Have you done the potions work yet?"

"Of course I have."

He paused waiting for her to continue but she kept her head down and her quill never stopped.

"Would you mind letting me look it over? I'd like to have a better idea of where to start."

Her head snapped up and Harry saw her red eyes. "You think because I'm not too bad you can beg work off of me?"

Harry blushed. He hadn't realized she could hear them and now wished he had been more forthright but it was too late.

Hermione grabbed her books and sprinted for the door. He shifted uneasily from foot to foot and back again. Making up his mind he followed and called her name but she ignored him until she ended up in the first floor girl's bathroom. Harry stopped and looked around at the place he would fight the troll. His first great adventure with his friends. A group of older students came around the corner and this was not the time to follow her inside. He meandered back to the library disconsolately.

The weeks passed with Harry applying himself to class and having fun with Ron. Flying lessons were as fantastic as he'd imagined and he had been made Seeker just like in the books. So far the books hadn't been wrong.

Halloween day came and Ron sent Hermione crying as he'd expected. Now he had to save her and they could research the philosopher's stone together. He was too keyed up to eat at dinner but no one noticed amidst the festivities. Finally there came a cry of "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." After the initial panic Harry grabbed Ron and they took off for the first floor girl's lavatory. He peaked around the corner but the hallway was quiet. Harry sprinted to the door and knocked on it. "Hermione. Come on there's a troll. We've got to go." Instead of the expected argument he heard only silence.

"Harry what are we doing here?"

"We're looking for Hermione."

"I know but what are we doing here? Parvati said she's in the 2nd floor lavatory."

He stared at Ron aghast at his mistake. He slammed open the bathroom door and shouted her name. "Hermione. Hermione." He threw open every stall door but they were empty. Something heavy settled in his stomach and he looked back at Ron. "Run. Go!"

They sprinted down halls and took the stairs two at a time. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to yell his friend's name but didn't have the breath. Far ahead he heard a scream, then a roar. Redoubling his pace he raced on to save his friend. The scream came again then stopped. He gasped for breath and forced himself to speed up around the final turn. In front of him stood a troll. He had a club in one hand and a doll in the other. Hermione. Bloody Hermione. Helpless to do anything except watch, the troll lifted the girl and took another bite eating flesh and clothes indiscriminately. He raised his wand to cast the killing curse but couldn't form the words. He struggled, breath harsh and ragged, to bring forth some magic but his mind was flat.

From the far end of the corridor came a whispered WORD. Almost lower than he could hear but so deep and so resonant with power that his bones echoed in sympathy. The troll fell boneless and dead revealing Dumbledore, wand raised and blue eyes shining with unrestrained power. "Harry, my child what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to help her. She wasn't at the feast." He paused and swallowed. The pounding in his head increased and his breath came in gasps. "Parvati said she was crying in the bathroom so we came for her but . . ." He paused and closed his eyes gathering himself. The wrong bathroom. What had he done? This wasn't in the books. This wasn't supposed to happen. "I messed up" but Harry didn't think anybody heard him.

On Christmas morning Harry woke up to find his invisibility cloak waiting for him. Thankful that he hadn't broken things too far, Harry explored the castle that night. He knew all about the Philosopher's Stone and so had no need to enter the restricted section. Tempting fate with Snape and Filch wasn't worth it. Instead he searched for the Mirror of Erised. After Halloween he had stayed up late to reread the books. He wanted to know they by heart and the Mirror of Erised chapter was well known to him. He started at the library and fled as if being chased. From there he wandered. Through the lonely castle he explored moving from moonlight to shadow and back again. His muggle, rubber soled shoes made no sound on the cold stone floor. He peered through a gap in the frosty windows. Moonlight reflected off the snow covered courtyard and lit walls from the ground. Finally, down a long corridor, lined with abandoned classrooms, one door was cracked open.

Harry stood in front of the Mirror of Erised and dropped his cloak unsure of what he'd see. Ever since Halloween he had been uncertain how to proceed. Not all the excitement of Hogwarts and the Books nor the terror of the troll had driven from his heart the desire for the love of his family.

The mirror was blank for one moment and then it changed. He was older now and taller and stronger too. In one hand he held a long thin wand, the elder wand, and in the other a stone while from his shoulders flowed the silver invisibility cloak. His older self spoke and called forth the resurrected dead. This world was a corrupted place with power he could make so many things right.

The mirror shifted again. Around him stood a crowd of people; black hair and red. His parents were behind him and his siblings beside. Behind them waved a crowd of aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents but best of all were his friends. Hermione, Ron, and Neville intermingled with his siblings. Also two girls stood there. One blonde and the other a redhead. He had only briefly seen Ginny at King's Cross and never Luna but he knew them instantly.

Once more the mirror shifted. He was sprawled on the living floor and watching TV with Dudley when Petunia called. "Supper's ready. Come on you two." He and Dudley raced to the dining room . . .

Harry was older now. He stood beside Dumbledore as the headmaster guided him through the mysteries of magic and ancient powers that would help him in the war to come. His mentor lectured him and watched with pride as Harry succeeded.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him back. "Harry. Harry." His knees locked up and he collapsed on the ground. The ceiling spun and he closed eyes briefly then opened them again to find Dumbledore looking at him. "Are you all right?"

He closed his eyes again and sunk into the floor. His whole body ached but he answered. "Yes I'm fine. I just. . . The mirror. I got pulled in." He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He turned his head away not daring to look at the mirror.

"You have been here for some time. Have you discovered what it does?"

He knew the answer but that hadn't saved him. All the foreknowledge had not saved him from succumbing to the enchantment. How much control did he really have? "Does it show the future? Your destiny?" He desperately, achingly wished this were true.

"No though many have wished it were so. The mirror provides no divination or guidance."

"Dreams then. It shows dreams and desire."

"That is correct. It is named the Mirror of Erised and it provides neither wisdom nor hope. I will move the mirror Harry. I must ask you not to go searching for it."

"No sir. I won't." and he meant it. He struggled to his feet and walked into the sunlit hallway. The night had passed away in a delirium of joy but he had nothing except an aching body to show for it.

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're late for Herbology. I suggest you hurry."

On the third floor, Harry settled down to wait. The school year was almost over and Dumbledore had left for the Ministry so Quirrel's time had come. Dumbledore could see through the cloak and Voldemort might be able to as well so in addition to his invisibility cloak he sat around the corner from the locked entrance putting a stone wall between himself and the Dark Lord. He had considered ignoring the man since he didn't get past the mirror but given time Voldemort might find a way and that was too great a risk. If he deviated from the books too much Voldemort might succeed and the books would become useless.

He could hear the other kids playing pick-up Quidditch through the open windows. The evening passed slowly and sunlight faded into darkness. The Dursleys had taught him to sit and be quiet so he did. Rays of sunshine marked time on the wall until they disappeared then the night crept on one heartbeat at a time. Finally he heard a scuffed footstep. He gripped his wand and stood silently. He never heard 'alohamora' but the lock clicked and the hinged squeaked.

Harry knew what he had to do. He didn't want Voldemort's searing flesh to burn him into unconsciousness which left one option. He waited until harp music wafted down the hallway then crept to the door. He cast the unlocking charm with a whisper and eased it open. Inside Fluffy slept while Quirrel stood above the open trap door. A whispered wingardium leviosa lifted the harp gently off the ground then it fell with a crash. Quirrel spun to look at the harp but the dog opened one eye and looked at Quirrel. The professor locked eyes with Harry, raised his wand, and flew towards him. Fluffy snatched and missed. Then Harry pulled the door shut. He could feel someone pulling it from the other side so he braced his foot on the wall and held on. On the other side of the door Quirrel yelled and Fluffy barked. Then there was a scream. Harry let go of the door and fled down the hallway and through a secret passage. Then up a stairwell and blindly down another hall. Finally he slowed to an inconspicuous walk and tried to control his breath. He returned to the tower and collapsed onto his bed not daring to think of what the morning might bring.

Surprisingly the morning brought nothing. Defense class was cancelled but no one approached him. He and Ron played chess and gobstones and procrastinated studying for finals. Slowly he settled into a suspenseful wait but nothing happened. The year ended without a visit from the aurors and Harry said good bye to Ron.

Now he had to decide how to handle the diary.


	2. Chapter 2

Vernon Dursley stopped just long enough for Harry to unload his baggage at King's Cross before speeding off. The summer had been uneventful after Harry had managed to shoo Dobby away without upsetting the Dursleys. He hadn't been invited to the Weasley household as expected and wasn't sure why. His decision not to include Ron on his adventure to save the Philosopher's stone hadn't been a hard one after Hermione's. His blunder had lost him one friend and he wasn't about to loose another. The world seemed to be changing around him and he couldn't do anything about it. This coming year threatened everyone but he had a plan. He was going to nip it in the bid and close the chamber at the beginning.

He approached platform 9 3/4 and put his hand on the wall. Solid, just as he'd expected from Dobby. Uncle Vernon had dropped him off late but the Weasleys' were running late too. They were supposed to at any rate. He glanced around but no hurrying crowd of red heads appeared. His watch ticked to 11 o'clock and kept ticking. He put his hands on the platform gate again and pushed but it held firm. He glanced at Hedwig and considered sending her off but didn't want to risk Dobby hurting her. He was still going over options when he felt a touch on his shoulder. "Harry? I thought I recognized you. Didn't you get on the train?"

He recognized Mrs. Weasley from the brief conversation last year. "Oh, no ma'am, Mrs. Weasley. My Uncle Vernon just dropped me off late. I didn't make it in time."

"Oh that's a shame. Come home with us and we'll floo you right into Hogsmeade. You'll miss the train ride but there's no harm done." She smiled at him and he saw Mr. Weasley walk up behind her and smile as well. He thanked them both and rode to the Burrow in their Ford Anglia. It occured to him that if he was forced to go into the Forest this year he couldn't could on the Anglia helping him out but since he already knew what the Monster was there should be no need. If he did his job right Hagrid would never even go to jail. His first view of the tilted, lopsided Burrow brought a smile to his face. These people were supposed to be his friends and he would make sure their daughter never had to be kidnapped. He could do this job right. Mrs. Weasley stuffed him full of cookies and packed him a sandwich before sending him off.

The floo ride to Hogsmeade was as disorienting as the book had described it but he managed to keep his cookies down. Mr. Weasley walked him to the school gates and said goodbye. He watched Mr. Weasley walk away before facing the castle and considering his options. Ginny Weasley had the diary, the horocrux. He could let things play out as normal or he could stop them early. When it came down to it a basalisk slithering around the school was too dangerous. He must get the diary and stop it, tonight if possible. He looked back at Hogsmeade and considered the layout. The train would stop just down the road and the students would ride the horseless carriages up to the castle. Somehow the luggage would make its way from the train to the castle without the students' help. His guess was house elves. Once the luggage was in the castle it would be significantly more difficult to get to it in the girl's dormitory. Last year his conversation with Fred and George had let him know that even those two didn't know how to get in yet. He hauled his trunk into the woods a bit, retrieved his invisibility cloak, hid the trunk in a hollow, covered it with leaves, and headed back to Hogsmeade. He found the train station without a problem and waited under his cloak.

The long afternoon passed slowly. Harry counted the number of cross ties and he watched the birds. Squirrels scurried near the wood's edge collected acorns for the coming winter. Distant voices from the village reminded him that he wasn't alone. Finally a grey-haired man approached the station and began arranging things. He sat out stairs and opened turnstiles. An enchanted broom came to life and cleared the litter from the platform. Sunlight faded into dusk and then settled into night. Hagrid led the thestral carriages down from the castle and left again. Finally Harry heard the distinctly muggle sound of a train whistle around the bend. He positioned himself towards the rear. Here he could avoid the crowds and quickly enter the luggage compartment. The train whistled again and again and the squeal of brakes followed the rush of air brakes. The scarlet engine stopped at it's appointed place and the students poured out.

Ignoring the chattering students Harry jumped onto the luggage carriage and pulled open the door. Thankfully it was unlocked. Inside the dim carriage trunks where neatly stacked three deep on each side and owl carriages swung from the overhead hand rails. "Lumos." For a moment he panicked when he realized he had no idea what Ginny's trunk looked like but his advance study saved him. Point Me Ginny Weasley's trunk. His wand spun in his hand then settled down and pointed slightly left. Walking forward it adjusted until it pointed directly left. Harry began his search. The first row of trunks were all brand new so he stacked them out of the way and found a stack of five, old, well used trunks each with a W on the front. The top opened easily but he recognized Ron's things and closed it. The second was neatly organized. Percy. The next two were locked but he didn't try forcing them. Ginny couldn't lock hers because she didn't know spells which meant they belonged to Fred and George. Finally he opened the bottom one and found it fully of girly things. This was obviously Ginny's. Quickly he pulled each item out, searched it for a diary and set it aside. Soon he was at the bottom but there was no diary. None. He went back over the stack of items piled beside him. He felt each item of clothing to see what was in its pocket then ran his hands around the sides of the trunk feeling for bumps and hidden panels but there was nothing. The only other place the diary could be was on Ginny herself. Furious at himself for forgetting this possibility he repacked her trunk. When he was finished he looked back over it and was sure he'd gotten it wrong but he didn't have time to fix it now. She would blame it on Fred and George surely. He restacked the trunks, pulled on his cloak, and left the train. He had to get to the feast.

The library had numerous books on dueling and several of those covered the stunning spell. Unfortunately he understood none of them. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire made it seem like you just pointed you wand and shouted but the mysterious Books ignored the intricate theory and complex inner control of magic that spell casting required. The stunning spell was out of his league.

Beside him Ron grumbled. "Are we done yet? Why'd you get on this kick about dueling anyways? Did you decide to imitate Lockheart?" Harry punched his friend in the shoulder. "Alright let's go. It was just an idea but we're not getting anywhere." They shelved their books and headed outside to enjoy the warm weather. Several students sat talking by the lake while others played pickup quidditch. Ron looked longingly at the game but Harry didn't have a spare broom to loan him. Instead they joined a game of football that Dean organized.

That night Harry lay comfortably exhausted in bed. He was enjoying Hogwarts more than he thought possible. This year required him to close the Chamber of Secrets but he didn't require Hermione to solve the riddle for him. His heart clenched at the thought of his would-be friend. He had barely spoken to her in real life but he felt like he knew her well. When her parents had arrived to collect her body he hadn't dared to go speak to them. He forced himself to breathe slowly.

Hermione was gone and he had to close the Chamber by himself. Since he was responsible for her death he couldn't confess to Dumbledore. He was stuck. Alone. Every spell had to be cast by him and every time Voldemort showed up it was on his shoulders. So far he had avoided thinking about the Deathly Hallows. Sometimes in his dreams he saw a stone arch and a fluttering veil. He turned over in bed. He wasn't about to start now.

Stunning Ginny to get the diary wasn't going to happen any time soon. He didn't have the magical knowledge and he knew he wouldn't get there any time soon. He could resort to physical force but that was unreliable. The best option was petrificus totalis the spell Hermione had used on Neville in the first book. While it had been mentioned in his dueling research as slow to cast and easy to block neither of those would help Ginny resist if he hit her from behind. Paralyzing her would mean she could see him unless he used an invisibility cloak but that could be traced to him which meant he needed a disguise and the best disguise would make her think he was Slytherin. Even better would be Malfoy. Satisfied with this long train of thought he drifted off to sleep.

Ties weren't hard to pick up consider that students abandoned them at the earliest opportunity and slung them over nearby tables, chairs, doors, and suits of armor. Harry kept a sharp lookout in the library and nicked a Slytherin tie within a week.

His robes did not have a Gryffindor crest nor did his socks have Gryffindor colors but his sweater did. Neville had a plain black sweater which he borrowed one afternoon. His first thought for his face was to pull a pair of tights over his head like he'd seen bank robbers do in a movie but he had no way of getting them. Finally he ripped a black sock and stretched it thin over his face to cover his distinctive eyes then wrapped a black t shirt around his head.

He stored these items and his invisibility cloak and another black t shirt in his backpack and began stalking her. After her herbology class on Friday she went to the library to study alone and he made his plans accordingly. The next Friday he waited in disguise under his invisibility cloak. He waited and a few minutes later than expected she passed by. He slipped his wand out and whispered huskily "petrificus totalis". She toppled forward and he levitated her to the ground face down. He slipped around the corner stowed his invisibility cloak and took out the extra t-shirt.

Approaching the girl half blind from his disguise he tossed the t-shirt over her face and levitated her into a nearby empty room. Opening her backpack he dumped it on the ground. There was no hiding this so he might as well act the part. It had obviously been enchanted to hold more than normal, perhaps by her father. Quills, parchment, books, loose paper, and notes. No diary. He upended the bag and shook until dust came out. Harry ran his hands inside and out looking for secret pockets. Finally, careful to still say nothing, he turned back to the books and examined each one carefully. There were no fake bindings and no false covers. He read a few words of each and he recognized them all as his first year books except for a few copies of Martin Miggs.

Nothing. She didn't have the diary. Resigned to failure he turned Ginny face down, gathered his things, and headed for the door. Before he left he undid the body-bind and cast a leglocker curse. He slipped on his cloak and two hallways later he removed his disguise while still underneath. The entire attack had taken only two minutes by his watch. The disguise was hidden in a suit of armor for him to dispose of later.

Surprisingly he heard nothing about the attack. No teachers questioned them and no rumors of Snape questioning Slytherins reached his ears. He could only surmise that she had told no one though he couldn't guess the reason. That weekend after the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game he and Ron played gobstones in the noisy commons room. Ginny talked with her friends and seemed happy and cheerful unlike how the mysterious books described her. Looking back and forth he could see the resemblance between the two siblings in both looks and behavior.

Today was Halloween and the diary would try to take control and unleash the monster. Underneath the cloak, down the hallway from the bathroom where lurked the basalisk, Harry lay in wait. The possessed would come here and he would not try to stop him. Instead he would flee before the monster and retrieve the diary later, hopefully when the victim wasn't possessed. He needed only a name. Any kid would be easier to deal with than Voldemort. He could even give Dumbledore and anonymous tip. For now he waited patiently to get a.

Time passed slowly; the hallway traffic thinned. He knew that in the great hall tables were loaded with food and the feast underway. A last group of gossiping girls passed him. One excused herself to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but exited shortly unaccompanied by any large snakes. Somewhere below, Nearly Headless Nick was having his death-day party but here in the hallway there was only silence. One more student, a Hufflepuff hurried down the hall and then the castle was silent. No sounds of the distant feast carried here. Harry shifted from foot to foot under the invisibility cloak and waited. After a time Fred splashed through the water outside the bathroom as he jogged off somewhere with a package of fireworks sticking out of his pocket. Silence returned to the hallway. Mrs. Norris wandered by but no basalisk rose to petrify her.

Hours passed and footsteps echoed down the hall again. A crowd of students passed by and Harry realized the feast must be over. He went to bed hungry but lay awake late into the night wondering what went wrong. Perhaps, the thought wouldn't go away, the diary had never been given. The quietness of Quirrel's demise may have affected Malfoy's intentions and the diary lay unused in a secret room. If that was the case then he would have to break in and do a bit of robbery. Sometime during the night he fell asleep. In the morning he realized that that couldn't be the case otherwise Dobby wouldn't have tried to keep him away.

The following week passed quietly with no sign of Slytherin's monster. He avoided the hallway in front of the bathroom and waited on events. He mentally made a list of horocruxes. One (the diadem) was easily accessible but he had no way of destroying it. The others would require at a minimum apparition. He checked a book out on wizarding travel and realized it was rather hard and dangerous. There were reasons the ministry didn't let him learn until he was 17. He would have taken the risk but the theory was so advanced he couldn't even start. Unwilling to wait for 5 years he checked out the 3rd year text books to get a leg up.

Diary - unknown

Diadem - room of requirements

Cup - gringotts

Locket - Grimmauld Place

Snake - Albania

Harry - Hogwarts

He also had the possibility of speeding things up. If there was no diary loose he could speed up Sirius' release. Flipping through photo album Hagrid had given him last year he found photos of Remus and Mad Eye Moody. If he could get them involved maybe the future could be changed. If he hadn't killed Hermione then he could go straight to Dumbledore but that option was now off the table.

All his plans came to a halt the day his trunk was ransacked. After class he returned to find his clothes and books scattered across the room.

"Who did this?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but they took my invisibility cloak" replied Harry. Later that week a message written in blood was found on the wall. "Enemies of the heir beware." beside it hung Filch's petrified cat.

This was bad. He had lost his cloak and hadn't stopped the monster. Knowing that someone might be watching he couldn't reread his books. He had lifted the corner of the false bottom to make sure they were there but had dared do no more. The school was abuzz with rumors and he speculated alongside the rest. When he told Lavender and Parvati that the heir could turn their bedposts into snakes in the middle of the night they shrieked and ran off and when Lavender set her bed on fire trying to transfigure the posts away He got detention alongside her. In detention he told her that her bed sheets were lethifolds in disguise but she just heaved her bucket of soapy water at him.

Worry never left him. No one but a Gryffindor could have easily, or realistically robbed his trunk and the Weasleys were the obvious suspect. Percy was secretive but he would get a girlfriend at some point. Harry couldn't remember exactly when that happened and couldn't look it up in the books without someone potentially looking over his shoulder in an invisibility cloak. The twins were huddled up working on something but their pranks had been more spectacular than last year and Harry doubted Voldemort would prank the Slytherins. Ginny appeared to be healthy and had made friends with some of her roommates so that ruled her out. Ron could scarcely have hidden either the diary or it's effects from him. Lots of people in the common room were writing, some even in books or diaries but nothing stood out as evil. Of course no one had noticed Ginny being evil in the books either.

Thus began Harry's surreptitious search for the diary. He made friends with students in other years and spent time talking to them. He dropped in to the upper year's rooms to ask advice on Quidditch or schoolwork. When Cyrus Ogilvy needed help with muggle studies Harry jumped in to coach him. Always his eyes were alert for diaries and journals. Mentions of someone acting strange or out of character were music to his ears and he sought them out. Another student was attacked and paralyzed by the monster, Hagrid's chickens were killed, then Christmas came and the school emptied.

After news Hagrid's circulated through the shcool Harry had realized his error in searching for the diary owner. He could have opened the chamber himself and used a rooster to destroy the basalisk. That would have left the more dangerous diary free, however. It was best that he hadn'Now he had no chickens. Still, the attacks were progressing as normal and no one was being killed. There was no telling what the horocrux would do after such a drastic change. His advantage was his foreknowledge via the books and he wouldn't throw that away for anything except the destruction of the Voldemort.

Drastic times called for drastic measures. His first step was to make a replica of the map. He took a large sheet of parchment and checked out some books from the library. The end result of two weeks work was simple. When someone said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" the parchment would write "Because of your long term service to mischief, Messieurs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail present the new and improved Marauders map." Regardless of what password they spoke the parchment would not show a map because there was no map underneath. Hopefully this would divert the twins attention from thinking a person had taken the map to finding a new password.

After sequestering himself late one night in an unused room he called "Dobby." Nothing. He waited. "Dobby." This time the little elf appeared and tugged on his ear nervously. "Harry Potter is calling Dobby. Dobby is needed? How did Master Potter know Dobby's name?"

"I'm very wise Dobby. I know many things." Dobby nodded his head vigorously. "I need your help Dobby. I need to find the heir."

"Dobby must not betray master's secrets. Dobby must punish himself for coming here."

"No Dobby. I order you not to punish yourself." The little elf looked conflicted at an order but not one from his master.

"Lucius had a diary and he gave it to someone, correct?"

"The great Harry Potter is very wise." Dobby stared at him with wide eyes.

"And Lucius gave the diary to someone when he took Draco to diagon alley, correct?"

Dobby nodded vigorously.

"Who exactly did he give it to?"

Dobby shook his head.

"I need to know Dobby. Many lives, my life, depend on it."

"But Dobby does not know. Master did not say. He only said the blood traitors would be punished." Dobby smashed his head into the wall at this admission and Harry stopped him. "Then I need help with one other thing. Can you get into the student dormitories?" Dobby knodded so vigourously Harry thought his head would bobble off.

"I need a piece of parchment from the Weasley twins." He described the Marauders Map and Dobby popped away. He proudly returned a short time later. Harry tore and wrinkled his piece of parchment to match his father's and altered the hand writing as well. Dobby took it back and left the new map where he had found the old. Harry thanked Dobby and asked him to return next week. Once Dobby had gone Harry surveyed the map. Every Gryffindor was carefully in his bed and none were Tom Riddle. Would the map show a possessed person as the body or the soul? No one lingered near or inside the bathroom.

Every night that week he surveyed the school carefully but couldn't catch the horocrux. Fred and George were up at all hours presumably working on the new password. Boys and girls gathered in secluded locations while prefects patrolled the halls. Now with the map in his control he took the time to memorize every secret passageway and password he could. He also took a trip into Hogsmeade and shopped for livestock. To his relief, roosters were for sale for just a few sickles. He didn't buy one but he now had an option.

Having found no evidence of the heir he called Dobby once again. "I need you to search for two things. I'm looking for a diary. You know the one?"

Dobby nodded fearfully. "I also need my invisibility cloak. Someone stole it. Can you do this?

"This will help the great Harry Potter stop the monster?"

"It is critical."

"Then Dobby will help." Dobby nodded then ran head first to the wall but Harry grabbed him.

"Thank you. Do it tonight while all the students are at supper. Meet me here after supper. You should first search the Weasley's rooms."

When Dobby told him that he was unable to find either Harry thanked him for his help. Stuck for further ideas and unable to watch the map 24/7 Harry settled on a different approach. He learned to cast a subtle gender line and cause it to heat a knut he would keep in his pocket. Then he got a Ravenclaw seventh year to link two knuts together telling him it was a homemade reminder system. Late one night he used the map to avoid Filch on his way to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, confirmed the snake really was on the spout of the sink (and realized he should have done this months earlier), wedged the knut into a crack by the door, cast his spell, and left. Now if any boys entered the bathroom he would know to check the map. He had 50/50 chance of catching someone. Unless Voldemort spotted his spell and removed it of course. Nothing he could do about that.

Days passed slowly. Then came the weeks and there were no more attacks. No one talked about the Heir now. The school year would end soon and this year would be Harry's best bet to destroy the horocrux. If he couldn't catch Voldemort now then the dark lord might complete his possession of his victim and disappear to anywhere. Harry waited.

He kept waiting and checking the map until the day he was kidnapped. He never heard anyone behind him but one afternoon he was heading to Quidditch practice and woken up in, what he presumed, was the chamber of secrets. Pillars of stone rose around him, carved into twisting snakes, their fanged mouths gaping open. A soft green light filled the room with unnatural shadows. Beside him George and Fred were unconscious on the ground. He still had his wand and an ennervate woke George but Fred remained still. Fred's fingers were tightly clutching a diary and on the back it said T. M. Riddle. Here at last was the horocrux in the worst possible place.

"Where is this place?" George asked. Harry waited and out of the darkness came a voice. "This is the resting place of the monster. This is the place where my ancestor left his power for me to find. This is the chamber of secrets. This is your tomb." A faded ghost-like boy stepped into view.

"Stupefy" George cast without warning but the red light passed through Tom. George clenched his wand tightly.

"You can't get away with it you know." Harry said. He wanted Fawkes to arrive as soon as possible. "Dumbledore is Headmaster here and he'll stop you. You've left enough clues behind that he's already tracking you down. He'll be here any minute."

"I've run rings around this school all year helping these two with their pranks. I know parts of this school no one has seen since the founders. I am the rightful heir of this school and Dumbledore is finished. You, however. You have a purpose." Tom looked pleases with himself and Harry knew what was coming. "Basalisk food."

"Whatever you have planned Dumbledore will stop. He's the greatest wizard of the age." Tom hissed and Harry ran for the tunnels. "George, run!" He looked over his shoulder but instead of following him, George was hitting the ghostly boy with a steady stream of spells. Harry stopped and turned back for his friend. His feet moved too slowly. He wasn't getting there fast enough. The teenaged voice of Tom was replaced by the bass of stone grinding along ancient paths. He reached the twin who was still casting frantically. A detached part of Harry's mind felt pride in the number and variety of spells that his friend knew but the rest thought only of gasping for air and panic at the coming basalisk.

Behind Harry the stone stopped. He grabbed George's arm. "Run. Don't look at it. We've got to go get Dumbledore. " George did not run. Instead he looked curiously at the monster curiously then fell dead. Harry's vision turned white at the edges and narrowed to a small pinprick just ahead. He knew he was running for his life. Phoenix song resounded like a heavenly choir around him and the sorting hat landed at his feet. Behind him the basalisk and phoenix were fighting but Harry ignored them, grabbed the hat, and ran for the tunnels.

Safely ensconced in a narrow niche he put on the hat which said "You've really buggered this up kid. Better get out there and fix it." The sword of Gryffindor dropped on his head and Harry turned back to the battle.

This time there was no bite to the arm and no phoenix tears were necessary to save him. Fawkes dropped him on the head of the Basalisk and Harry drove the goblin forged sword downward through its skull. The death throes of the beast hurled him to the floor but despite his injuries Harry was jubilant. He needed only to reach the diary and this was over. Scrambling to Fred's body he kicked the diary to floor, held his sword over it, "Too late boy. The boy's soul is mine and I an reborn." Riddle extended his arm and cast Avada Kedavra. Harry stepped forward and ducked underneath then brought the sword up. Inexperienced as he was he could put little strength into the blow but that didn't matter to the enchanted blade. Riddles's hand fell off in a spurt of blood. He ran and Harry chased him through chamber. At a hissed word from Riddle the exit tunnel grew stairs and the chase continued. Out of the bathroom and down the hall they ran. Harry could see the flapping cloak ahead and resolved not to let the older boy out of his sight. Tom turned a corner and Harry followed him but the dark lord pulled away. At the next corner Harry saw only his cloak. Then he was gone. Tom had escaped and all his work was for nothing.

Harry sat down where he was. Morning came and students roamed the halls. Harry skipped class that day but wasn't alone when the teacher's sent everybody back after the discovery of the still open chamber and the bodies within. The school year ended and Harry left Hogwarts unsure what he should do or if it was worth returning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat on the cold curb waiting for Sirius and wondering just how he would mess this up. When he tried to match the books he just ended up with someone dead. When worked to improve them, someone else died.

He had avoided Aunt Marge's visit by leaving when everyone was busy and not coming back. Tonight wouldn't be the first time he had skipped supper but it would be worth it for Sirius. He looked up at the sky but the stars which shone so brightly in the dark sky of Hogwarts were outglared by the streetlights. Finally, bored, he wandered around the neighborhood and down to the park. Occasionally a car drove by and bathed him in the glare of headlights. The hot summer air lay still with no hint of a breeze. Midnight crept past with aching slowness and Harry at last acknowledged that Sirius wasn't coming.

There were dozens of things that could have kept Sirius from arriving. The book implied that he walked from Azkaban which was probably in Scotland and anything could have happened after he escaped. He slowed his walk. If Sirius escaped he should have been on the muggle news like the books said. Ron's dad was supposed to win a prize of some sort and Harry didn't have a subscription to the Daily Prophet to check. Ron had not replied to any of his owls this summer. Losing two of his brothers probably had something to do with that. Possibly Mr. Weasley hadn't won that prize? Eventually he climbed back through the window to his is room, gathered his things, left a note for Uncle Vernon, and had the knightbus take him to Diagon Alley.

The summer sailed by in a vague haze of ice cream and Quidditch arguments with whichever of his classmates happened he happened to meet shopping. Wanted signs for Sirius Black were missing though. He carefully read all the wanted posters at the Owl Office, hoping, but was disappointed. At the Magical Menagerie Crookshanks would have nothing to do with him but Harry insisted on buying the cantankerous, squashed face cat. He and Hedwig seemed to get along and every morning they joined him for breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron. September 1st meandered closer until one day Harry woke up, packed in a rush, and took the underground to King's Cross station. It was time for another year.

Platform 9 3/4 was as busy as he had ever seen it but there was a distinct lack of red hair. He waited on the platform until only parents stood waving goodbye before jumping on board and making his way to the last carriage where he knew Professor Lupin (not Moony he told himself) was sleeping. Inside the carriage sat a blonde girl reading magazine and a scruffy middle aged man with bits of gray hair.

"Um, hello. Mind if I join you?"

The girl didn't reply but did gesture vaguely at the empty seat across from her while not raising her eyes from her magazine. It was the Quibbler. He glanced at the briefcase and saw the initials R. J. Lupin. The books gave good descriptions of all his journeys to school but all the descriptions were not the same as sitting on the rumbling train and listening to the clack of wheels. Outside the buildings of London gave way to the houses of the suburbs and then to the open green. Lupin slept and Harry couldn't think of anything to say to Luna so they journeyed on in silence. Harry took the reprieve from stress and enjoyed the scenery.

The rattle at the door woke him. He must have dozed off at some point but now he felt the aching cold and screams were echoing in his head

"Fred. Get up Fred."

"Not Harry"

"Run Lily"

Hermione's screams where suddenly silenced.

The door handled wiggled again and turned. "Coloportus" he cried and the handle snapped shut.

He grabbed his wand from his pocket and raised it to defend against the dementors. The screams were fading away. Harry woke up. He opened his eyes to find professor Lupin looking down on him. "You were sleep casting."

Harry sat up and looked around the compartment. Neville had joined them at some point. The dementors were just a dream and there wouldn't be any since Sirius was still in Azkaban. He shuddered at the thought.

It's been several years since I've seen someone sleep cast. Lupin said. He tapped the door with his wand twice.

"Good job with the coloportus. Have you been casting wandlessly for long?"

He shook the cobwebs away and sat up. The compartment wasn't cold; the windows unfrosted; no one screamed. "Um, I can't cast wandlessly. Never have I mean."

Lupin smiled at him. "You locked that quite well. Remind me when we get to school and I'll recommend a book. I'm Professor Lupin by the way. In case you haven't guessed I'm the new defense professor."

The children mumbled their greetings and Lupin left to tour the train and make sure everything was all right. A short while later they pulled into Hogsmeade station and the year proceeded as normally as it could without Ron.

As he was heading to Gryffindor tower Mcgonagal called to him. "Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

"Oy what'd you do now Potter? In trouble before the first class?" Seamus laughed good naturedly.

Harry grinned and called back "Probably just Voldemort trying to kill me again. He seems to be fixated." Seamus grinned weakly and hurried off.

Mcgonnagal led him to the headmaster's tower. "You should not make light of the dark lord Mr. Potter. He may be a jest for you but there are many who would take it ill." Her voice was clipped.

Harry was tempted to argue with her about all the times Voldemort had tried to kill him when he pulled up short. No one knew that Quirrel had wanted him dead. No one knew that Riddle had kidnapped him to the Chamber of Secrets. No one knew that it was he who slew the basalisk. Harry held his peace as he entered Dumbledore's office.

A half hour later the gargoyle moved again and Harry exited with a time turner and a small pamphlet on its safe and efficient use. Dumbledore had given him a mild reproof for leaving the Dursley's. He obviously suspected something but after his short conversation with Mcgonagal Harry felt unusually tired and alone. Back in the tower everyone was chatting and hanging with friends after a long summer away. Ron wasn't here. He even missed the mostly unknown Hermione. If he mentioned her name he suspected few would even know who she was. Neville was sitting by himself so he grabbed him and made a place for them both with the upper year girls. The quidditch chasers were friendly and he wouldn't be lonely this year.

When he went to bed hours later he discovered himself already asleep. He consulted the pamphlet (one turn for a half hour no more than 12 hours total) and spun the time turner. He ended up going to sleep just after the feast. A few hours later he heard the curtains open, the rustle of pages, then silence. This might have broken the rules (it's not like he actually read the pages on safety) but the extra sleep was worth it.

Morning came all too early. Late as usual he rushed to the great hall for breakfast and found Ron, Percy, and Ginny eating breakfast. Ron noticed his hesitation and waved him over. "Hey mate. How was the feast last night?" Harry looked around at the quiet group. "Good. We had treacle tart for dessert. Thought you weren't going to make it."

"We almost didn't. Mom wanted to homeschool us after . . . Yeah. But Percy convinced her he couldn't get his NEWTS that way. Last night she agreed to let us all come."

"Good. I mean . . . yeah, good. Good to see you again."

"You too."

They ate in companionable silence until Mcgonagal passed out their schedules.

The school year progressed slowly. Harry read the daily prophet in the school newspaper daily but there was no mention of Sirius. He wanted to expose Pettigrew but didn't want to lose the map. Every day was misery for Sirius though. Finally in desperation he mail ordered Crookshanks from Diagon Alley as a gift for Ginny.

Taking every class involved a ridiculous amount of work. He had insisted on muggle studies so he would get the time turner and he despised every minute. Hours of homework every day and he played quidditch as well. He told Ron about the time turner immediately and they used it to skip class and explore the forbidden forest one day. He made sure to repeatedly offer Ron extra study time which he declined and the novelty wore off.

Crookshanks chased Scabbers as expected but not quite as emphatically as the book said. Harry supposed Sirius wasn't there to encourage the cat.

He knew he couldn't just leave Sirius in prison but he had no way of getting him a picture of Scabbers. Dumbledore had to know about Scabbers but he would read his mind and no his fault in the other deaths. Then Ron might know . . . His failures must remain secret which meant he had to go to Professor Lupin.

Harry didn't I just see you leave?

Harry looked at him curiously. "Must have been someone else. C'mon Ron let's go. "

"Why are we taking Scabbers to Hagrid?"

"He's looking sick. Probably because Crookshanks is chasing him. Hagrid will have a solution. "

"Fine. Umm Harry aren't we going the wrong way?" Harry remained silent. The broom closet door creaked as they walked past.

Outside the DADA class he stopped. "Why don't we ask Professor Lupin? He knows all about dark creatures maybe he'll know about Scabbers."

"You think he'd mind?"

"Can't hurt to ask. He seems friendly enough. "

Harry knocked on the door. "Professor lupin, do you have a minute?"

Behind him Ron spoke. "Scabbers stop struggling. What's gotten into you. Ow! Stop biting me."

A muffled "Come in" came through the door.

"Hello professor. We were wondering if you had a moment to examine Ron's rat. He's been acting odd lately."

"I'm not an animal expert Mr. Potter but I'll see what I can do. Bring him here Mr. Weasley and let me take a look." Lupin took the rat and held him tightly despite all wiggling and squirming Scabbers could manage. Lupin cast a spell. "He seems to be in good health. How long have you had him?"

"Ages. He was Percy's. I got him when Percy got an owl."

"Rat's don't normally live very long. How old . . ." Lupin trailed off and squinted at the rat. "Mr. Weasley. Go and fetch the headmaster." Scabbers was very, very still.

"What's wrong? Is he sick? Has that cat done something to him?"

"Go. Now."

Ron backed towards the door but Harry stared at the rat. Just as he had expected the rat suddenly transformed into a man and collapsed on top of Remus his weight driving them both to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry yelled but the man rolled away and sprinted for the door. Harry waved his wand and banished a row of desks across the room but Pettigrew morphed into a rat and the desks flew over his head. In rat form he scampered down the hall; Remus and Ron chased after him.

After all this planning Scabbers had still escaped. Harry stood still wandering just what had gone wrong. Was it that bloody prophesy? It hadn't even been made yet. Maybe the books he had read were a best case scenario and he was doomed to always do something worse. In the books after Pettigrew escaped he and Hermione . . .

Not stopping to plan he sprinted for the broom closet down the hall, ducked inside, and spun the time turner. He reappeared a half hour before he entered and rushed to his dorm to get his invisibility cloak. As he was leaving he snatched up Crookshanks and saw Ron across the room. Back in the closet he explained the plan to Crookshanks and they waited patiently for himself and Ron to come by with the rat.

He knew which direction Scabbers would run so once he knew for sure that Remus was investigating, he and Crookshanks left the closet and got into position.

A few minutes later yells echoed down the hall and feet slapped on stone floors. Harry watched intently with Crookshanks crouched at his side. Harry missed the rat but Hermione's cat did not. He heard a hiss then saw an orange blur streak across the hall. Scabbers was caught and Harry stunned the rat just as Remus and Ron sprinted around the corner.

"Did you catch him?"

"Crookshanks did. He must have stalked us to your room." They watched the cat bat Scabbers across the floor. He crouched, wiggled, and pounced on the rat again tossing him high in the air then letting him hit the ground.

Remus looked both angry and amused.

Ron stared at his rat but didn't move to save him. "What happened to Scabbers?"

"Scabbers was never really Scabbers. He was an animagus in disguise. We need to take him to Dumbledore and I'll fill you in as we walk."

Capturing Pettigrew was better than winning a quidditch match Harry decided. After all the things that had gone wrong over the years he had finally made an improvement. Remus explained the story to them both and Harry tried to pay attention but his mind was on Sirius. What was his godfather like? Crookshanks had decided he wouldn't be eating the rat any time soon and left the party. Eventually the three of them ended up in Dumbledore's office.

"Remus, Harry. How can I help you?" Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. Harry looked around at the cluttered office. Piles of paper sat on his desk but it seemed strangely forlorn without Fawkes. The phoenix's absence was noticeable.

"Dumbledore, we've caught Pettigrew. It wasn't Sirius all along. Pettigrew is a rat animagus."

"Oh, how interesting. "

"Interesting? It's a travesty of justice. We have to exonerate Sirius now. Today." Remus's voice rose higher.

Dumbledore hesitated and looked around the room and harry realized he had never before seen Dumbledore confused. "But how do you know this is him? A rat animagus is a serious business but it's been some time. . ."

"13 years?" Harry helped him along.

"Yes, exactly"

"I can prove it." Jumped in Remus. " the map never lies" He opened the map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. James Sirius and I built it in school." They all looked at the map. There in the office were marked.

Harry James potter

Remus John Lupin

Ronald Bilius weasley

Peter Pettigrew

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry and Dumbledore locked eyes. Those sparkling blue eyes sucked him in, drawing him deeper into a black pit of hatred and fear until he wrenched his head aside.

"Congratulations Harry. This is twice you have found me."

Harry drew his wand and backed up from the desk.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

Riddle lounged back in his chair and surveyed the three of them. "Dead of course. He was too risky to let live." Riddle twirled his wand in his fingers. Dumbledore's wand.

"Who are you?"

"He's Voldemort. Don't bother with the monologue Tom. Tell me how you got in. There are wards against monsters like you." Harry drew his wand but knew he stood no chance against either Riddle or the Elder Wand. He doubted Riddle knew what he held but that didn't matter. If he had taken it by victory then it would answer to him.

"Get in? I never left. After that girl set me free I didn't have to go far. Reentering this castle later would be too much trouble so I stayed. I stayed and Dumbledore died without ever knowing I was here." Tom smiled serenely, confident in his unbeatable skill. "There's only one thing left." He pointed his wand at Remus. "Die"

Remus moved while Harry waved his wand. Riddle raised a shield against what he thought was Harry's incoming spell but Harry had instead summoned the bookcase behind him. A torrent of books poured over the Dark Lord. Riddle waved a hand and the flood of books flew at Harry while he sent a wave of fire against the other two. A wave of blistering heat made him flinch and he heard screams of pain. Harry ducked behind the desk letting the books fly over him and cast expelliarmus. Amazingly the spell worked and the Elder Wand flew towards him.

A flick of Riddles wrist sent the fire against him. No magic came to Harry's mind. No spell he had been taught could protect him from this. Even with the elder wand he was too unskilled. If his friends still shrieked in pain he could no longer hear them. He jumped through the window feeling the glass rip his skin. His fingers, slick with blood, felt for a handle on the ledge outside but he could maintain a hold on nothing.

"Fawkes! Fawkes!" He rolled to face the ground and his fate when a flash of flame surrounded him and he was sitting in a forest. Nearby Fawkes trilled sorrowfully.

The winter air soothed his scorched face and around him the dead leaves rustled on the trees. Harry lay still and watched the sunlight flicker between the brown leaves above. Everything was wrong. Everyone was dead. Except Sirius who could never get out of prison because Pettigrew was burned away. He looked at his wand. He had destroyed everything he might have loved.

Gently rolling the wand around his palm he considered possibilities. He had the Elder Wand. He had read the books and might retrieve a few of the horocruxes but now Voldemort would search his luggage and inevitably find the books himself. He had royally screwed up. He had tried to recreate the books with small changes when he should have just said screw it and changed everything. Subtly had failed. Harry knew what he had to do.

"Fawkes I'm going to try to save Dumbledore and maybe everyone else. I have the Elder Wand. Maybe I can use it to make the time turner go back further. If nothing else I can save Remus and Ron." He stared at the bird. "Do you think I can do it?" Fawkes gave no reply. Harry looked around one last time. The cold winter day was passing quickly. "Time to put up or shut up, huh?"

Harry pulled the timeturner out from under his robes and held it in his left hand. The Elder Wand was in his right. Fawkes landed on his shoulder. "You want to come to?" The phoenix said nothing but waited patiently. He knew by experience that every turn of the hourglass was like winding a spring. It became tighter and tighter until he let go and the spinning hour glass threw him backwards in time.

A carefully cast banishing charm should do it. He aimed for the time brass rim and let loose all the power he held. The hourglass spun furiously and noisily. It wobbled side to side and deep creeks and groans emanated from the housing. It slowed. It stopped. With an unearthly shriek it unwound. Beside him Fawkes sang and Harry was jerked back by the timeturner and upwards by the phoenix.

The stars whirled overhead and ash floated around him as Harry Potter lay, confused and bewildered, on the soft grass. He closed his eyes and prayed for the pounding headache to cease. When it didn't he struggled to his knees anyways and recognized privet drive.

Ash landed on his nose and he crosses his eyes. Fawkes had moved him while time travelling but there was no sign of the small chick he'd read about in the books. He gazed back up at the stars and confirmed another suspicion. Astronomy had taught him the constellations forwards and backwards and tonight was not December. The cloudless night showed the stars clearly and tonight was clearly later summer. Likely August which meant he had moved further in time than he had thought possible. He had a moment of hope. He could redo the entire year. He could save Dumbledore.

The best way to save the headmaster was to warn Harry. Himself. His headache didn't make time travel easier. Now determined to set things right he headed for the Dursleys but stopped when he saw movement. Underneath his window, stood a girl with a ladder. She propped it against the wall and began awkwardly climbing. Harry noticed that she had a stack of books under one arm.

"Hey. Who are you? Hey what are you doing at my house?" She looked down at him.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed. And you're tall."

"I asked you first. Who are you?"

She ignored his question and looked him up and down. "You've got a time turner." She jumped up and down clapping her hands. "This is so exciting. You're older. How did it turn out?"

Harry felt his confusion growing and crossed his arms. "I won't ask again. Who are you? You must be a witch to recognize a time turner." The best he could tell she wasn't much older than him. He would place her as a fifth or sixth year but he didn't recognize her.

"I'm an author Harry. Well not your author. At least not completely. I'm your fanfic author. I'm giving you these books. Or I gave you these books from your perspective? Time Travel makes for such fun stories. How did you like the books? Did Sirius win? Did you end up with Hermione this time? I always ship you too because she's just like me you know."

He stared at her in confusion. Judging by her accent she was American. Author? Fanwhat? Then the important part registered. She had given him the books, caused him to kill Hermione and Fred and George, and let Dumbledore die. His faced reddened and his fists clenched. "You ruined my life. Getting those books destroyed everything. Did you even remotely think it through?"

"What do you mean? This time you can do it right and save everyone. You can stop Voldemort early. I had it had it planned out where you'd go to the Yule Ball with Hermione. Her dress would look just like the one I wore to the homecoming dance last year."

Harry wondered what homecoming was but didn't bother asking. "I didn't. One little change and everyone dies. They're all dead don't you understand?" The girl stared at him open mouthed. Obviously she hadn't expected that. Scattered on the ground were several books and he could see the red cover of the Goblet of Fire amongst them. Next year Voldemort would return. Next year Cedric would die and there would be two Voldemorts, young and old, loose. Drawing his wand he cast incendio.

"No! Stop." The girl stomped on the burning books but drew back when her jeans caught fire. A moment of heat and light and the books were gone. Harry's world was safe and he would be untroubled by foreknowledge.

"Look what you've done. I put all this work into this story and you ruined it."

Harry let his wand slip to the ground.

She stared at him. "Was it that bad?"

"It was terrible. They're all dead and it's only third year. His head was swimming and he sat on the ground. He was burned and sore. His head hurt miserably and Fawkes, the only one left, was missing.

The girl, his author, looked at him but he turned away from the pity he saw there. "I suppose giving you the books was a bad idea." For a moment they were silent. Harry looked back at her feeling more and more disconnected. Wondering what was happening. She just watched him silently. The wind whistled in the bradford pears and the motorway hummed in the distance.

"I'll have to fix this. There's no point in having everyone killed."

"That is why I came back. I mean I hadn't meant to come this far but I'm glad I did. I had to get rid of the books. If I hadn't read them I would have behaved normally and the world turned out OK. Not great but more people would have lived." He put his face in his hands tired and wanting just to sleep. He looked down at the grass. Through his hands. He raised his head and passed his hands in front of his face to find they were translucent.

"I can't let things go as normal though. Sirius dies and he's so cute. You end up with Ginny which just isn't right. Hermione is much better."

"What's happening to me?" Harry tried to stand but his legs refused to work. He crawled and reached for his author but she ignored him.

"You'll need a guide. Someone beautiful with raven hair and purple eyes. An elf would be perfect. I'll have a long flowing dress and it will be pink, just like the one I wore to homecoming." Harry stared in confusion as she transformed herself with words. Again he wondered what homecoming was and giving into curiosity he tried to ask but his body wouldn't work. Harry felt himself fading out of existence as the perfect elf princess floated gracefully to his own locked window and opened it with a wave of her hand. The last thing he heard was his author saying. "Hello I'm Mary Sue and I'm here to save you."


End file.
